euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Stauntax Jollamont
Stauntax Jollamont '''is a Breton Scion in '''A Children's Anuad, who makes his appearance after helping destroy a Dolmen of Molag Bal. Background Stauntax was born in the small town of Camlorn, to two commonfolk of the name Marciela and Alabastyr. Though, his two parents had something different about them. Despite being farmers, they possesed unique powers distinguishing them from everyone else; the powers of a Nightblade. They were both very gifted in the art, often teaching Stauntax how to use the powers that they had achieved through much practice. (TBA) Powers and abilities Stauntax is a very powerful Nightblade. His attacks consist of close quarters combat with dual wield weapons, the weapons of choice either being war axes, daggers, or one handed swords. He also utilizes throwing knives for ranged combat, each one doing a significant amount of damage, only resulting to using a bow or a one handed crossbow when needed. His light weaponry allows him to deal quick attacks, while his magical weaponry he gets from his Nightblade powers can deal plenty of damage on it's own. His powers from his Nightblade skills are wide-ranged. Stauntax can teleport directly above an enemy and bring spectral blades down upon the opponent, which can allow him to travel great distance and kill quickly. He can also turn invisible for short amounts of time, hiding him from enemies, causing him to finish his objectives quicker while not having to deal with opponents. Grim focus, a power that enchants his weapons, deters and steals life from his opponents while building up his own magicka to utilize a powerful spectral bow which fires an arrow at the opponent, stealing their life as well as healing him. He can strike an opponent with a spectral like blade which can often damage or break one's armor, and any attacks following it cause more damage. Mark target also acts like savage strike, but it highlights any weak spot in the armor, and it makes it easier for the weaknesses to be exploited. While Stauntax does not prefer these powers, he can summon thick and almost impenetrable thorns from the ground which can wrap around one's legs and trap them. To assist him in combat, he can also summon a spectral clone of himself, which has the same powers, though they are severely dumbed down. He tends to use the clone as bait, while sneaking up behind his opponents and feeding or killing them. Alongside his feeding ability derived from his vampirism, he has a life steal power, vanish for a few seconds and take no damage, and also the ability to summon a swarm of bats. The bats can heal him, which goes along with his other ultimate ability, Soul Tether, which can suck the life from atleast four opponents nearby whilst in turn healing himself. He holds spectral-like claws that also steal health, proving life steal to be the basis of most of his powers and abilities. Personality and appearance Stauntax is a humorous, yet blunt and hard headed person. He has a unique outlook on most things, though he tends to cling to his past experiences, causing him to hold grudges with most races from the opposing alliances in the Three-banner War. His hatred is most notably directed toward Imperials for various reasons. While he may be more accepting now, he still remains on guard when near others. He is often considerate of others, whilst remaining wary of himself and his actions. His appearance is of a middle-aged man, sporting a relatively handsome face. He has thick dark brown hair and a thin beard along his jawline. Before contracting vampirism, he had light blue eyes and olive skin. Now, he currently has pale skin with scarlet eyes. His complexion gives him an older, more ghastly look compared to how he was previously. His stature is well built, being fairly muscular and fit from is constant traveling and conditioning. Relationships *Aia (wife) *Marciela Jollamont (mother) *Alabastyr Jollamont (father) *Morgyn Jollamont (sister) Trivia TBA